


Undo Mistakes

by fox_kitsune_300



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall, BAMF Stiles, Broken Promises, But finds out, Everybody Wants Stiles, Graphic, Hermaphrodites, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sassy Peter, Sexual Tension, Sheriff doesn't know, Violence, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, almost dead stiles, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_kitsune_300/pseuds/fox_kitsune_300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he was different, he always really knew. His parents never kept it from him.<br/>He knew one day he'd get his first period.<br/>He just wasn't expecting to happen while in the locker room shower, alone with two male werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

~*~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~*~*  
He knew he was different, his father never once kept it from him ever in his life. His father was honest about what was so different about him.

All of his life he'd kept it quiet from everyone he knew. He couldn't let anyone know. He couldn't let anyone find out just how much of a freak he actually was.

Not even Scott, his best friend, the boy he thought of like a brother, knew what was wrong with him, not even Scott knew exactly how different Stiles actually was.

He knew what 'changes' his body would go through, his doctor had already explained what he should expect in his early teen years. He'd expected it to happen when he was eleven, when he was twelve, then after five more years of nothing he'd assumed everyone was wrong about him. His mother, his father, and even his doctor were wrong. He wasn't different, he wasn't a freak. He was normal.

He'd never expected it to happen so late in his life. He never expected to start bleeding after lacrosse practice, in the showers, with two strong male werewolves in the room with him.

He'd felt dizzy all that morning, his stomach hurt badly, to the point where he almost didn't get out of bed that day. His emotions began to get the better of him the moment he awoke. He felt depressed, tired, and angry all at the same time, but he ignored it. Pushing it off as not enough sleep, or too much time spent around Derek's foul mood.

But it all changed after lacrosse practice.

His father had warned him not to do too much and not put his body under too much stress. It was just like his father to worry over him for no reason, to forget sometimes that Stiles was a boy, and boys tended to get into trouble, tended to do things that seemed to get them injured.

Sometimes Mr. Stilinski worried too much about his son, but what father wouldn't with a child so unique to the world?

His father worried that during his 'monthly cycle' the boys on the team would find out Stiles' secret, that they would harass, torment, and bully his son to make Stiles' life a living nightmare because he knew all too well: children were cruel creatures.

Stiles had spent days promising his father the team would never find out. He would skip practice when he bled. He would keep his secret hidden from everyone, including Scott.

When Scott first changed into a werewolf, Stiles was sure his secret was out. Somehow Scott would smell the difference between a normal teenage boy, and a hermaphrodite. Stiles would have bet his jeep on it. But either Scott truly hadn't noticed, or he didn't care.

Then came along Derek, and again Stiles feared the elder werewolf would find out his secret. There was no way Derek wouldn't smell the difference. Then he began to wonder if maybe his suspicions were right, maybe he was in fact normal? Perhaps he wasn't some freak of nature; a boy with the insides of a girl. Maybe he wouldn't have any changes? Maybe he could live a life, meet a girl, have children, and live the all American dream?

At this point, keeping secrets had become second nature to him. His friends, his 'pack', were kept in the dark about his birth defect, and his father was kept in the dark about the strange creatures that went bump in the night.

Stiles had become far too good at lying, and in all honesty it almost scared him.

The day everything changed had started like every other day did. He woke up at seven, and although it hurt to move he dragged himself into the shower. He ran his fingers through his short spiked hair. He realized he would need a hair cut soon, but he didn't see himself ever having the time to actually get one anytime soon.

Stiles dressed himself in a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, and his red hoodie.

He'd felt nauseous all that morning, but he'd somehow managed down a few bites of toast, and a glass of milk before running to his jeep and drove off to school.

Nothing unusual there.

Things began to change the moment he'd stepped foot into the school.

Scott had skipped that morning to do patrols with Derek along their territory. Something the two alpha werewolves did once a week, although Stiles had been disappointed his friend wasn't going to be there. He suddenly found he had a lot more to deal with than just Scott's absence.

He would have felt a bit better too if Erica hadn't of taken a 'personal day'. Perhaps if she were here to keep the three males in line, Stiles wouldn't have felt so uneasy about being around them.

Jackson, usually rather violent, did absolutely nothing, which normally wouldn't have been all that strange to Stiles if the bastard hadn't spent all of their classes staring at him.

Not saying a word, just staring towards him as if struggling to keep himself from doing something. Boyd, who rarely did anything without Erica nearby, actually hung around them that day. He quite literally hung off of Stiles, as if they were glued at the hip.

Isaac, who everyone assumed only had eyes for Scott, had suddenly found himself nearly clinging to Stiles snarling anytime Boyd or anyone else got too close to him. Which was a lot.

So to say the beginning of school was strange would be an understatement. Everyone that had gotten near him that day began to go insane in their own strange ways.

Then it happened.

After practice, Stiles was held back by Finstock, who demanded that he clean up the field before he showered and left for the day.

Stiles didn't argue. He realized the man was angry with him; what for this time? Stiles didn't know, nor did he care much either. He just wanted to go shower, then head home and sleep away the idle pain within his abdomen.

The locker room was empty by the time he was done, but so was the school by that time. He walked into the changing rooms, watching as Jackson and Isaac stood near their lockers talking as they got dressed. Stiles walked towards the showers, undressing slowly as he did so, he turned the water on, and slowly stepped under the streaming water.

He closed his eyes feeling the warm water rush over him. For a moment all his worries left him; he felt his achy muscles begin to relax.

Slowly he lowered his head staring towards the drain below him.

His body tensed, eyes widened seeing the tinted red water running down his legs, and towards the drain, he felt himself become hot with embarrassment. He felt his breathing become panicked, and uneven as his body began to shake.

His mind went blank.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” He'd hoped he was normal! He'd prayed to god he wasn't a freak! He wasn't different! He didn't want this! He wanted to be normal!

Everything slipped his mind. He knew deep down somewhere he'd get his first period. He'd just never expected it to come so late in his life.

And he'd never expected it to happen with two strong male werewolves in the same room as him.

Before he could move, or even think about moving, he felt himself thrown forward. His head smacking against the tile wall of the shower, his body pressed against the wall feeling the weight of the other solid body behind him, pushing into him, and his wrist was gripped tightly, pinned above his head. He groaned softly in pain, his head spinning slightly as he tried to get his bearings straight. He felt the hot rigid breath of the person behind him. He struggled to push the body off. His eyes widened, realizing just how strong the being behind him was he turned his head slightly to stare towards the blonde haired teen behind him

“Jackson?! What the hell man?! Why did you attack me?!” Stiles tensed, his eyes widening in horror hearing the feral snarl from the blonde behind him. He felt the grip upon his wrists tighten to nearly bone shattering.

“J-Jackson!!” Stiles cried out softly before the body behind him was quickly pushed away, freeing Stiles' body from the wall. Stiles stumbled onto the wet concrete ground staring towards the two betas as they fought.

No not fought, as they tried to kill one another.

Teeth snapped. Claws swung. Each teen trying to slash a vital artery upon the other. Both boys wolfed out, their eyes wild and crazed.

He jumped to his feet and quickly wrapped himself in a towel laying upon the bench. He ran towards his locker in hopes of getting his bag that contained his cell phone and his jeeps keys.

He couldn't fight wolfed out Jackson, but perhaps his jeep could out run him.

Stiles cried out in pain, feeling another hard push that sent him face first into the metallic doors of the locker before him. He groaned softly feeling the body return to his back, pressing tightly against him, he felt the hard flesh press against his lower back through Jackson's jeans. And suddenly he knew exactly what Jackson wanted from him

“Isaac!!” He didn't know why he called for the younger teen, perhaps he knew he couldn't stop Jackson himself, perhaps he knew no one else would hear him, or stop Jackson except Isaac.

He gasped out feeling Jackson's body press harder against him, he felt the larger teens hands begin to fumble with the front of his jeans, trying to release the hardened flesh from inside. Then he felt the pressure behind him removed again as Isaac returned to the fight. He quickly grabbed his bag from his locker along with a towel nearby, and wrapped it around his waist. He darted from the changing rooms, knowing better then to stay and wait for Jackson to finish what he started.

He was glad that the school was practically deserted. He would have hated for someone to get caught in the middle of the two betas’ sudden death match, and he would have hated to have anyone see him running half naked through the halls trying to flee from the murderous beasts.

He quickly darted into one of the empty classrooms, and shut the door behind him. He ran towards the teacher’s desk, and crawled under it. Holding his bag close he fumbled around inside, searching for his phone.

Isaac was not a weakling, far from it, but the pup was still young and not as large as Jackson. Although Stiles was sure Isaac would survive a brawl with the older pup, he knew Isaac wouldn't win, and that meant he would need back up.

He would need an alpha or two to back him up.

He jumped hearing the howl from the halls, his hand tightened in his bag around his phone as he pulled it free, he heard the sound of shoes hitting against the linoleum floors of the hall outside the classroom. He placed his hand over his mouth, silencing himself as he listened.

Although he knew it wasn't just sound that Jackson was going off of, he would smell him out if he had to. He just didn't want to make any sounds and have Jackson alerted too soon where he was hiding.

He heard the sounds of one of them running past the room. Although he dared not take a chance to see if it was Isaac, and with a shaky breath he lowered his hand and quickly dialed Scott's number.

First ring.

The sound of shoes hitting the linoleum flooring again, returning towards the room.

Second ring.

He heard Isaac and Jackson snarling at each other from the other side of the door.

Third ring.

“Pick up Scott! Damn it pick up!” Stiles thought worriedly to himself, praying his friend would answer, praying Scott and Derek were near by.

Fourth ring.

He heard the sound of the door open and heard someone frantically search the room for him. He heard their feet on the linoleum as the wolf finally gave up and quickly exited the room.

Seventh ring.

“Hello?”

“Scott, Jesus dude you got to help me,” he whispered into the phone alerting Scott to the situation. He took a peek out from his hiding spot towards the open door of the classroom.

“Stiles? What’s going on? Why are you whispering?”

“He's gonna kill me! He's hunting me! You gotta help me please!!”

“Whoa! Calm down, I can't understand you when you're talking so fast. Who's after you? Where is Isaac, and Jackson?” Stiles took a shaky breath, quickly pulling himself back under the desk hearing the sounds of footsteps again and the continuous long scratching of the hunter’s claws upon the wall.

“Jackson is hunting me! I think he did something to Isaac! He's gone insane! Help me damn it!!!” Stiles screamed into the phone and quickly realized his mistake hearing nothing but silence in the halls.

“Where are you?!”

“At s-school... Scott... Hur-” Stiles heard a distressed beep of his phone and stared towards the dead black screen within his hands. He'd forgotten to charge his phone that morning. His eyes widened in horror. At least with Scott's voice he felt slightly protected. He felt slightly safe, but now he was alone, scared, and being hunted by a horny, savage beta.

He pulled his knees to his chest, desperately listening for the sounds of Isaac or Jackson's footsteps, but he knew he wouldn't hear anything.

This was just not his day.


	2. Sex crazed Beta's, and furious alpha's

~*~*~*~*Chapter 2~*~*~*~*

Stiles took another peek out from under the desk, searching for any sign of either beta praying they had lost interest in hunting him. Although, he knew better.

He quickly searched his bag, looking for any article of clothing that didn't fall out of his bag in his hurried flee to escape the two murderous werewolves back in the locker room.

He breathed a soft sigh of relief feeling the fabric of his boxer shorts. Anything was better than the towel wrapped around his waist, just as long as it covered him in the important areas, and gave him a better chance at running to his jeep.

He grabbed the keys from his bag, doing as little as possible to jingle them around. He kept still, listening for the beta's hoping to hear any sound from them, before he pulled his boxers on speedily. He pushed his bag aside and slowly crawled out from under the desk, searching the darkened room for any sign of the two. Seeing that all was clear, he pulled himself out completely before stepping towards the door silently.

No shirt, no pants, no socks, and no shoes. He'd have to make his way outside to the back end of the parking lot in the freezing cold air and with snow covering the ground.

But he knew it was his best shot. He'd try for his jeep and hopefully get onto the road before Jackson finally caught up to him.

He dashed out of the classroom, down the halls towards the main entrance of the school, praying Jackson wouldn't catch him.

He ran towards the entrance, throwing himself against the door he ran outside into the cold. His feet stinging from the snow and salt upon the ground, he made a dash towards the back parking lot towards the beaten blue jeep located there.

He stopped mid step, his eyes widened as he stared, frozen in place a good fifty or so feet from his jeep, staring with slight horror as Jackson lifted himself from his perched position upon the hood of Stiles' jeep. His eyes widened as he caught sight of his prey.

“Fuck...” Stiles dropped his keys and turned quickly towards the playing field hoping to outrun Jackson, hoping for some kind of safety from the crazed beta.

By now the cold upon his feet was forgotten as he ran for his life. He no longer felt the cold winter air biting at his bare skin

“Damn it Scott! Where the hell are you?!” He stumbled and fell to his knees. Quickly, he took a glance back towards the pursuing beta as he got closer. Jackson’s lips curled into a malicious smirk, his pupils dilated to the point of the blue being non-existent. He jumped to his feet and quickly made his way towards the edge of the forest. Perhaps in there Jackson would loose his scent. Perhaps Jackson would loose him all together, or maybe Jackson would just give up the chase?

He felt the sting of the cold return to his bare feet as he jumped over shrubs, fallen logs, and thorn bushes, but he ignored it he would keep going, knowing exactly what would happen if Jackson caught up with him.

He heard a howl in the distance. He'd honestly lost track of time and didn't know how long he had been running blindly through the woods. All he knew was he needed to get away…to distance himself until Scott and Derek could find him.

He heard a second howl in the other direction, and slight hope filled him. Maybe it was Scott or Derek finally arriving to give him some much needed back up. He turned on his heels and began running in the direction of the second call. He felt the thorns on the ground shred his feet and legs. He felt the warm tingle of his blood spilling out of the open wounds onto the snow-covered ground.

He jumped over another log and cursed loudly, feeling his ankle twist unnaturally to his left. He stumbled forward falling face first into the snow below. His hands jerked forward pressing against the snow-covered ground to push himself up when he felt the metallic wire snap around both of his wrists, tying them together tightly.

His eyes widened in horror as he suddenly remembered how after Peter had attacked Lydia, Allison and her father had put up traps all over the forest to keep from another incident like that from happening at the school again.

His struggles to free himself only resulted in the wire tightening around his wrists more, cutting at the skin. He tried to stand, to get off of his stomach, to put himself in a less vulnerable position.

The tightened wire around Stiles’s wrist kept him stomach down onto the snow. He felt his stomach and chest begin to go numb due to the cold ground. His body began to shake and shudder from the cold and fear as another howl pierced the now darkening sky.

A second howl followed that one, this one much closer, and soon Stiles realized it was neither Scott nor Derek.

He glanced back, hearing a twig behind him snap. He felt his body relax as much as possible seeing the mess of curly brunette locks.

“Isaac! Thank god! You gotta help me! I'm stuck! You gotta get me outta here before Jackson finds us!” He exclaimed to the beta. He had thought Isaac was not effected the same way Jackson was. Isaac did protect him in the locker rooms twice. Perhaps what ever was happening was only Jackson related?

Isaac's harsh breathing was not the sound he wanted to hear. He heard Isaac approach and felt him kneel down, pressing his hips into Stiles' back end. He felt the hardened flesh through Isaac's own jeans. He heard the harsh, uneven breathing from the pup.

Then it was painfully obvious. Isaac hadn't been protecting him. He was fighting Jackson for the rights to Stiles's body.

“FUCK!!! HELP ME!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. His voice cracked at the end with a slight sob as he felt Isaac's hands upon his hips. He felt the younger beta press against him again, and he shuddered in disgust.

No one would hear him this far into the forest, no one would come, and no one would stop Isaac from raping him on the forest floor.

Isaac's hands slowly slid down Stiles's hips and down his thighs, pulling his boxer shorts down with them.

He felt Isaac's hot breath upon his neck as the beta's hands pulled away from his hips and quickly began working to remove the jean fabric from his aching hard on.

Stiles took a shaky breath as he hid his face in his arms. His body shook, feeling the hard flesh press against his cheek. The slick, warm feel of pre-cum rubbing against his skin.

“Isaac please! Please don't! I don't want this! Please!! Please!! Just stop! Stop! Don't rape me!!” Stiles sobbed into his arms. Isaac snarled fiercely, his dilated eyes narrowing towards the human.

Isaac wasn't there, not mentally anyways. He was off somewhere else, unaware of what his inner wolf was about to do.

Stiles heard another loud snarl, followed quickly by a howl, and he released a loud scream fearing Jackson had found them. He feared the larger beta would kill Isaac and steal Stiles's body for himself.

Isaac returned the howl before he was violently pushed off of Stiles. A loud yelping whine escaping him has he and the other werewolf fought.

“Stiles!” He quickly looked up from his arms and through tear filled eyes he watched as Scott darted towards him. He freed Stiles’s hands of the binds restraining him to the ground.

“Scott!!” Stiles felt his body shake as Scott wrapped his coat around him.

Slowly, Stiles looked back towards the whimpering beta. He watched as Derek held Isaac down on the ground. His red eyes glowing as the beta struggled under the alpha's hold.

“Jackson! Jackson's after me too! We gotta go!”

“Dude chill... Derek already handled him... Jackson's knocked out back at Derek's place.” Stiles frowned as he stared towards Scott in shock. Had he really run that far? He was almost at the Hale house? That was surprising to him.

“What the hell has gotten into them!?” Scott asked worriedly as he helped Stiles to his feet. Stiles felt his legs shake under him and quickly pulled his boxers back up before his hands gripped tightly onto Scott's shirt. He was struggling to keep himself up right

“I don't know!” Derek's voice snarled out. He continued to pin Isaac to the ground. His hands holding the younger wolf's arms behind him with a knee digging into Isaac's back, holding the pup in place.

“He's acting as if there is a bitch in heat around here.” Stiles' body tensed at Derek's words. He subconsciously pressed his legs tightly together as if hoping to stop either of the alphas from actually smelling the blood dripping down his legs.

“There's a female around here? I thought Erica was the only female?” Scott asked quietly, his arms tightening around Stiles' shaking form.

“She is.” Derek growled as he hit Isaac's shoulder, knocking the pup unconscious.

“Then she's to blame for this?” Scott asked as Derek pulled himself off of Isaac. Derek stared towards Stiles with accusing eyes.

“No… If she were in heat, she and Boyd would be the ones fighting these idiots off.” Scott's body tensed slightly as he slowly turned a pair of questioning eyes towards Stiles.

“You take Isaac back to my place, set him next to Jackson…. I'll deal with them when I get back…” Derek mumbled as he stepped towards the two teens. Filled with confusion and concern, Scott's eyes widened towards Derek.

“What? Where are you going?” Derek grabbed Stiles's arm, pulling the smaller teen from Scott's grip.

“I'm taking Stiles home. He's going to catch hypothermia if he stays out here any longer.” Scott sighed as he walked towards Isaac's body, nudging the younger beta with his foot.

“Why do I have to carry him?”

“Because I dealt with him, and Jackson!” Derek all but snarled towards Scott. He grabbed Stiles's arm tighter and began pulling the younger teen off into the woods away from Scott.

The walk was silent aside from the crunching of the snow under their footsteps. Stiles stared down at the ground watching where his sensitive, bleeding feet stepped. His arm was still tightly held in Derek's grasp.

He stumbled over a log and fell forward. He felt Derek's hold upon his arm loosen as he fell into the snow. His legs were shaking, frozen stiff, as he struggled to pull himself upright only to have his legs collapse under him again.

“What is the matter?” Derek's voice growled out towards him. Stiles wrapped his arms around himself, struggling to keep himself warm against the cold air and the frozen snow covering the ground.

“I don't know if you realize this, but I was chased out of school half naked with no shoes and nothing to keep me warm, its snowing, the middle of fucking winter, and you have me walking blindly through the woods in the dark! What do you THINK is the matter?!” Stiles shouted through chattering teeth. His hands tightly gripped his arms, trying to warm himself up as much as possible.

Stiles heard Derek growl at the tone aimed at him, but he didn’t care. He was frozen. He was tired. And he was still cramping.

Today just wasn't his day.

“It’s not that dark.”

“Says the guy with wolf night vision!” Stiles shouted towards Derek's figure. He heard the irritated sigh from the man and heard Derek's footsteps through the snow approach him. He released a startled sound at the feeling of strong arms wrapping around him, lifting him effortlessly off the ground. He felt his body press into Derek's chest as he was held, bridal style, in the alpha's arms.

“Better?!” Derek snapped harshly into Stiles's ear. Stiles shuddered at Derek's hot breath against his ear and cheek. He felt his heart skip a beat as he tensed within the elder's touch.

“Can we just go somewhere warm!? I can't feel my body!”

“Too bad it’s not your voice that stopped working…” Derek muttered as he began walking again through the snow, seemingly unaffected by the weight within his arms. After a moment the silence began to bother Stiles, he took a few shaky breaths to calm himself before he tried to make conversation with the alpha.

“So... How did you find me?” Derek snorted softly as he stepped through the snow. His eyes scanned the forest, following his own scent back towards his car.

“We heard you screaming from my place after we found Jackson and dealt with him... We didn't realize Isaac was affected too.. YOU left that part out.” Stiles shot a glare towards Derek, his arms crossing over his chest. He was insulted by Derek's subtle meaning.

“I didn't know Isaac was going to be crazy too! He didn't try to hurt me until just now! He actually fought off Jackson back there! So I couldn't really tell you it was both of them 'cause I didn't know it was both of them!” Derek sighed as he stepped out of the edge of the forest and towards his car parked along the side of the road.

“Stop talking.” Stiles glared harder at Derek. He wiggled slightly in the alpha's grasp.

“Then don't accuse me!” Derek dropped Stiles onto the hood of his car before stepping towards the passenger door to unlock it.

“Jesus this is cold!” Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles and walked around to the driver side to unlock that door as well.

“Get in.” Stiles jumped down from the hood and slowly wobbled towards the passenger door, opening it slowly. Biting his lip nervously, he stared at the leather seats of the Camaro.

“Get in the fucking car Stiles!” Stiles jumped at the slight growl in Derek's voice and quickly got into the car. His eyes began to water in embarrassment as he stared at the floor below. He was suddenly very aware of how nude he was and very aware of the slight stain he would leave in Derek's car.

The rumble of the engine was all he heard for a while as they drove past the school. He gripped at his knees nervously as he glanced cautiously at Derek.

Oh how he hated silence.

“So.... You think Jackson and Isaac will be okay now? I mean I know they didn't want to hurt me... It wasn't their fault... But I'm sure if they had any idea what was going on then they woulda stopped! They don't seem the type to kill someone... I mean at least not kill me... I think they like me... I hope so anyways... Well except Jackson... He can hate me all he wants I don't ca-.”

“Stop talking!” Derek snapped, his eyes narrowing again as his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“I'm sorry... I was almost killed by two werewolves tonight! I'm just a little on edge okay?!” Stiles shuddered, looking back towards the floor. Derek slammed on the breaks, his breathing coming out in short, uneven, and angry huffs. Stiles had to brace himself against the dashboard as to not smash his head, his eyes widened as the alpha glared at him.

“Are you that idiotic?! Neither was going to kill you!” Stiles swallowed a hard lump in his throat. His eyes widening as the red began to seep into Derek's hazel eyes.

“I-.”

“They wanted to fuck you. They wanted to mate with you... And in all honesty I would have let them if Scott didn't demand we come get you... What the hell were you thinking?!”

“How is any of this my fault!?” Stiles screamed, desperate to understand why the almost rape victim was being blamed.

“No... First you are going to explain some things to me Stiles. Why the hell do you smell like a female in heat? Why the hell do I smell blood not from any of your wounds? Tell me what the hell is going on!” Stiles felt his body shake under the alpha's glare. His hands shook upon his lap as he struggled to decide what to do.

“You know what Hale?! Screw you!” He reached for the handle of the door and tensed when hearing a click as the master lock was activated, locking him in the car.

“No Stiles... I want you to tell me what the hell is going on... Why my pack is going sex crazed over you... Why Isaac and Jackson nearly killed each other just to wet their dicks in your ass.” Stiles felt his hands begin to shake more. His eyes widened in fright as the edge of his sights began to turn black. He felt his chest tighten, his breathing coming in short, needy breaths.

He felt as if he were choking as he struggled to pull the handle and free himself from this situation.

“Stiles?....” He faintly heard Derek's voice beside him, but it had been nothing more then a muffled call. He gasped for air, his hands pressing against the window, trying to open it and to get himself some air.

“Shit!” Derek growled as he opened Stiles' window, allowing the teen to stick his head out into the cold night air. He watched as Stiles took a few deep, needy breaths of air. The tears that had been forming in his eyes finally came running down his cheeks.

It was quiet for almost ten minutes while Stiles caught himself. His breathing became normal. His eyes dried up. His shaking died down as they sat silently in the car, listening to the rumble of the engine.

“Better?” Derek's voice mumbled softly. He stared at Stiles from the corner of his eye, watching for any sign of another panic attack. Stiles nodded his head slowly. His head lowered, and his eyes turned to the floor.

“Y-yea....”

“Let's get you home.” Derek began driving again, and once again they were left in silence as they drove back towards town. Towards Stiles's house.

“I need to know Stiles... I can't stop this from happening again unless I know what is going on.”

“I'm a hermaphrodite.” Derek hadn't been expecting an answer now. Not after the episode they'd just had in his car. So when Stiles opened his mouth and spoke those three words, Derek's hand slipped, sending the car swerving nearly off the road before he slammed on the breaks, staring towards Stiles in shock.

He hadn't been expecting that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my beta for this story, wasn't actually ever going to upload this story, but I was convinced :P\
> 
> Anyway's as I've stated in other stories (even though its yet to happen) anyone giving me crap about my story, the plot, or even story lines... Anything really. You will be deleted, If I wanted someone's advice on my stories, I'd ask my beta's, or even my boyfriend, I don't need a bunch of strangers telling me what's wrong with my story! 
> 
> Enjoy the story, Chapter 3 will be posted soon :3


	3. I'm a hermaphrodite

~*~*~*~*Chapter 3~*~*~*~*

I'm a hermaphrodite.

Those three words rang through Derek's head like a fading echo. He stared towards Stiles in shock, watching as the teen shifted nervously in his seat, his eyes beginning to water again as he stared down towards his hands.

“You're.... A what?”

“H-hermaphrodite... You know... Half man, half woman....” Stiles' voice whispered, embarrassed by the situation at hand. Derek turned the engine off and stared towards Stiles, wondering if the teen had just said the first thing that came to mind so he didn't have to tell the truth.

But the longer they sat in silence, the smell of shame filling the air, the more real Stiles' words became.

Stiles was a hermaphrodite. He was born genetically mixed up. He was born part man, part woman.

“So... The blood...”

“I... I got my first... Period today....” Stiles quickly placed his hands over his face, trying to hide the red-hot burn on his cheeks. He felt sick. He wanted to jump out of the car and walk the next three miles back home. He wanted to get out of this situation, to not be shamed in such a way.

Why did Derek hate him so much.

“Exactly what happened?” It startled Stiles to hear just how calm Derek was and how well he seemed to be taking this information. Slowly, he lowered his hands back to his lap. His body still tensed in the seat as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

“I was taking a shower after practice... I started bleeding and then Jackson attacked me...” Derek sighed softly, his thumb and forefinger rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

Of course something like that would happen. Of course it would be no fault of Stiles's whatsoever. Why would the boy do anything to put his life in danger? Why would he even think Stiles would provoke a werewolf was beyond him.

They sat there in silence again for what seemed like hours, but Stiles suspected was actually only minutes. He refused to look towards Derek. He didn't want to see the look of disgust or hate from the alpha.

He didn't want to be looked at differently.

Derek reached over and flipped the key turning the engine over. He pulled the car back onto the road before driving back down towards Stiles's place.

“Wait... My jeep and my stuff are back at school...”

“Scott will get your jeep, I'll get your stuff later... I want you to stay home from school for a few days... Until you... You know... Stopped....” Stiles gripped at the leather seat below him. His eyes narrowing as he turned towards Derek.

“Look just because you found out my secret doesn't mean you get a right to treat me differently... I'm not changing my whole life just because you tell me too! I'm still the same old Stiles that you knew this morning!” Derek growled softly. His eyes narrowing as he matched Stiles's glare, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly

“You ARE different Stiles! And YES things are going to change now that two of my betas are trying to claim you as their bitch! Unless you want to get gang raped by a pack of werewolves stay home and shut the hell up about it!” Stiles quickly turned away from Derek, his body shaking slightly at the mention of both betas wanting him.

“They're better now... You dealt with them...”

“They caught your scent Stiles... They subconsciously know what you are... They will keep hunting you down until you stop bleeding... Or one of them marks you,” Stiles looked back out the open window. He felt another panic attack forming, his hands gripped at the leather seat below him tightly.

He felt the warm touch from Derek's hand upon his own. He jerked his hand away his eyes widening towards the alpha in shock and confusion.

“I was checking to see if you were cold... You were out in the freezing snow for a few hours...” Derek pulled his hand back to the steering wheel.

The rest of the ride was left in silence. The car rolled to a stop in front of Stiles's house. Stiles quickly pulled at the handle, trying to free himself from the alpha's presence.

“Stiles... Just this once... Listen to what I am saying... Stay home from school...” Stiles shot another glare towards Derek. He refused to speak and simply pulled at the handle in slow, annoyed jerks of his hand. Derek released a sigh flipping the master lock and unlocking the door.

Stiles stepped out of the car and ran towards his front door.

He stood there a moment, his eyes widening remembering how he'd dropped his keys back in the parking lot of the school.

He didn't want to stand outside half naked while he waited for his dad to get home, and going to a neighbor’s was out of the question. He didn't want to have to explain his lack of clothing to anyone. He just wanted to get inside, go for a hot shower, and sleep the rest of this horrible day away.

“What's wrong now?” Stiles jumped at the voice behind him. His eyes narrowing towards Derek as the elder hovered over him, one brow raised upon his head as he stared towards the scrawny teen before him in question.

“When Jackson chased me out of the parking lot at school... I dropped my keys...” Derek frowned, suddenly understanding what Stiles was meaning.

“Is there an open window?”

“Are you kidding?! Dad is the sheriff, he locks every window and every door! I'm screwed!”

“I could break-.”

“Don't even think about it! It’s bad enough I'll have to explain why my jeep is missing but explaining a broken door or window? You think my dad will believe any of this bull crap!?” Derek frowned as he scanned the house. He released a soft sigh before turning to look down towards Stiles.

“You need clothes... And a place to stay until your dad gets home... Come to my place.”

“With your sex crazed betas?!” Stiles practically screamed as he inched back towards his front door, “I'd rather take my chances with hypothermia...”

“Just trust me Stiles... I already saved your ass once today...” Stiles frowned slightly as he mulled over Derek's words. He pushed himself off the door and slowly walked towards the alpha.

“Fine...” Stiles slowly followed behind Derek as they walked towards the car. He slowly got back into the passenger seat and watched as Derek pulled himself in on the driver side.

“So... Why are Isaac and Jackson effected but not you?” Derek turned his attention towards Stiles in shock and then shook his head looking away.

“It’s not as easy as you think Stiles... You reek of sexual desire... I am just better at controlling my inner wolf.” Stiles pressed himself against the door, as far away from Derek as possible, his legs clenching together tightly.

“Stop tensing. You think it’s helping, but it’s just making the smell stronger... Relax and keep your window rolled down if you're so nervous.” Stiles sat silently in the car, staring towards his hands upon his lap as they drove back up along the back roads towards Derek's house.

“How long have you known about being... A hermaphrodite?” Stiles looked shocked towards Derek's question. His brows furrowing together in confusion as he bit his lip, unsure what Derek was getting at

“All my life?... My dad never really kept it secret from me...”

“So... You knew for seventeen years that you were a hermaphrodite.... You knew you were different, but you didn't tell me? I mean you should have told me since I am a werewolf, and honestly, I would have figured it out sooner or later...” Derek mumbled as he continued to drive, his attention never averting from the forest roadway ahead of them.

“I didn't think it was any of your business! We're not exactly best friends or anything so why would you care anyways? Besides I didn't think this was going to happen... Ever... I thought I'd have gotten it when I was eleven or twelve.... But when it never happened, I just assumed everyone was wrong about me.... Maybe I was normal?... I guess I was hoping too much.... It doesn't matter now....” Derek stopped the car outside of the house, his hands gripped the wheel before him tightly.

“I'm going to have to do something... To make sure the betas don't go insane... Inside, Jackson and Isaac will already be ready to attack you, but there is also Boyd... And I'm sure as soon as Scott and Peter smell the blood they'll go crazy too.”

“So you just dragged me to a house where you literally want me to stay with five guys who want to rape me? Such chivalry....” Derek growled softly as he grabbed Stiles's arm pulling the younger onto his lap.

“I'm going to mark you with my scent... It won't be a permanent solution, but it will stop them from going after you tonight. You might not like it, but just shut up and deal with it.” Stiles felt himself shudder under the elder’s touch. His eyes widening slightly, feeling Derek's lips against his neck, he felt the warmth of the wolf's tongue upon his skin, and soon felt the sharp fangs scratching at his skin. He jerked himself back, trying to get a distance between himself and Derek's teeth.

“Stiles.”

“Promise me you wont bite me!” Derek rolled up his eyes and pulled Stiles close again, kissing and sucking on the small bit of skin on the younger teen's neck.

Stiles shuddered and closed his eyes tightly feeling goose bumps running along his skin,  
“T-this isn't so b-bad.” Derek smirked slightly into Stiles' neck, his hand resting upon Stiles' lower back, playing with the rim of his boxers.

“Wish that was all I had to do... I need to put my scent on you...” Stiles stared towards Derek with dazed and confused eyes, unsure of what the alpha was meaning. He watched as Derek's other hand reached down undoing the zipper of his pants.

“What the actual fuck Derek!?” Stiles began to pull himself off of Derek's lap. He felt the grip on his arm tighten. His body stiffened as he stared back at Derek in fear.

Derek released his arm upon seeing the fear. He sighed softly rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing will happen... I'm not going to do anything... I just need the scent of my arousal on you... That's all... I promise.” Stiles relaxed as he was pulled back onto Derek's lap. His body shook slightly, feeling the hands of the alpha brush over the hard lump in his boxers. Derek rose a brow, staring towards Stiles with slight amusement.

“I can't help it if I got a sensitive neck!” Derek shook his head and slowly leaned forward, licking Stiles' neck again. His hands working on freeing his own hardened flesh from his jeans.

“I'm not going to do anything... Trust me Stiles.” Stiles closed his eyes, trying his best to relax his body as he felt Derek's teeth brushing against his neck. He released a shudder of pleasure chewing at his bottom lip as he felt the alpha's hands begin working on his erected flesh.

“D-Derek?” Stiles whispered softly into the alpha's ear. He felt Derek shudder under him and heard the moan of pleasure from the elder. He felt Derek's hands begin pumping faster. His tongue darting out across Stiles' neck, and his chest rumbling with a soft growl.

Stiles glanced down towards their bodies. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks seeing the head of Derek's cock slick with pre-cum, swollen red, held firmly within his hands.

He reached down, running his finger along the tip.

It wasn't as if he'd never played with himself before, in fact it was a daily thing. He was a growing teen boy, and he had urges. Only, his urges were intensified due to his X and Y-chromosomes, but something about seeing another cock, about touching it, made him feel more aroused. Hearing the sound of Derek's hushed moan into his ear urged him to continue to molest the swollen flesh.

Derek's hands released from his member as Stiles took over, gripping at the flesh and running along it slowly.

“Stiles…” Derek muttered softly as his hands wrapped around Stiles' back, his teeth gently nipping at Stiles' neck and collarbone urging him to continue.

Which he did. Stiles found himself working his hands faster along the shaft. His face buried into Derek's neck as he used both hands to hold the enlarged flesh, pumping it.

Their breathing was rigid, and Stiles found himself rather enjoying the closeness of the alpha when he heard the growl from Derek. He felt the body under him tense and then the warmth of Derek's release upon his hands and arms.

He sat back, watching as the wolf leaned back in his chair. His eyes closed as he rode the waves of his orgasm, both their breathing coming out in short needy gasps for air. Derek opened his hazel eyes, staring at Stiles.

The first time all night Stiles had seen his eyes so human, with no signs of the alpha's red slipping in.

“Thanks...” Stiles nodded, unable to actually say anything to Derek. What was there to say? 'No worries glad I could help you jack off'’? Or, ‘anytime, its not like it’s the first time I played with a dick before’?

Stiles felt Derek's body shift under him and watched as the alpha fixed his pants, before running a hand over Stiles' arms, wiping the white liquid free from the younger teen.

“Sorry... But believe me; it will help.”

“How...?”

“The betas will smell me on you... And they'll resist the urge to jump you... You'll smell like... Well... Like my mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,   
> Thanks for reading my story, and liking it :) makes me wanna continue this story :D  
> I wanted to explain a little in the last chapter, you all said Derek was a bit of a jerk blaming the almost rape victim?  
> I guess that's true, but what I was going for here was not that, see Derek has feelings for Stiles he can't explain, he never would have let his beta's rape Stiles, but he was sure Stiles did something utterly retarded to make him smell like girl in heat (Derek is a bit dense) so he was actually just threatening Stiles, he never would have let anyone hurt him.  
> Hope that clears it up a bit? just a pissed off Derek unsure how to actually talk to the person he likes?   
> Anyways leave a comment, ask some questions, as long as it doesn't ruin the story line I'll answer them :D  
> -Foxy


	4. Mates? Or just scent?

~*~*~*~*Chapter 4~*~*~*~*  
Stiles stared in shock at Derek. His eyes widening at the word 'mate'.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait....Hold on one second! I'm your mate now?” Derek's brows furrowed together in confusion as he stared up towards Stiles upon him.

“You're not that stupid...” Derek watched as the confusion upon Stiles' face intensified, confirming just how much the boy hadn't understood.

“You are that stupid...” Derek sighed as he sat himself straight up in his seat, his hands resting on either side of Stiles's straddling legs.

“You're not my mate. We haven't 'mated' we only fooled around, so no we are not mates. You just smell like me. It’s temporary, and it will fade by noon tomorrow, but it will stop the betas from trying to rape you... At least for tonight.” Stiles nodded slowly, although he felt heartbroken at being used, he understood.

Who in their right mind would ever want to be with a hermaphrodite suffering from a severe case of ADHD?

“Let’s get you inside and into some clothes. I'll send Jackson and Isaac to collect your things from school.” Stiles slowly made his way off of Derek's lap. He pulled the handle, opening the door slowly, and he stepped out into the cold watching as Derek did the same.

“Wait... So if we did this like every morning before school I wouldn't have to hide from Scott and the gang... You know like when I'm bleeding and such... Think it could work?” Derek stared at Stiles with an unreadable expression.

“You want me to come over to your place before school, to put my scent on you? Just so you can spend time with Scott?” Stiles nodded slowly as a slight blush brushed across his cheeks.

“Yea... Pretty much... It'll only be like what? One week a month?”

“Stiles... You understand exactly what you are asking of me?” Stiles shifted nervously from one foot to another. His eyes turned down towards the snow below him.

“I'm asking you to let me help you 'get off' for one week every month?” Derek sighed softly as his fingers began to rub his eyes tiredly.

Today wasn't going how he had hoped it would.

“Okay you obviously understand THAT bit of it... But there is more... Stiles every time I 'scent' you my inner wolf will demand sex... Each time we do this it will get harder to control, until eventually I become just like Jackson and Isaac were today.” Stiles stared towards the door to the car, as if in deep thought.

“Okay... Then when that happens we could-.”

“No... I'm not going to sleep with you Stiles.”

“Oh... Yea... No... Totally understand... Sorry... Forget I asked, okay?” Derek saw the heartbreak, and the self-disgust in Stiles' eyes before the boy could hurry past him towards the house. For some reason unknown to Derek he hated to see Stiles hating himself. He hated to see the teen disgusted with himself for something that was not his fault.

“I'll do it... I never said I wouldn't... I just wanted to warn you... When my inner wolf begins acting up we will stop.. OR I won't be able to stop.... Understood?!” Derek spoke in a low growl watching as Stiles stopped mid step and turned back towards Derek. His cheeks tinted a slight pink. Derek wasn't sure if it was embarrassment, or the cold that did it, but he admitted silently to himself it was rather cute

“Thanks...” Stiles answered. Derek snorted faintly before turning back towards his car locking the doors.

“Hurry the hell up and get inside before you really do catch hypothermia!” Stiles jumped at the harsh tone used by the alpha and quickly darted towards the front door of the Hale house, running inside.

After the Argents had made peace with the pack, Derek was forced by his betas to renovate the Hale house to allow the three runaway's a place to stay, and after months of hard work and help from everyone, the Hale house was finally in livable conditions.

Stiles felt the warmth of the house surround him, and for a split moment, he felt as if his feet were on fire.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” Scott called out from the top of the stairs, a playful smirk upon his face as he watched his friend shudder as the warmth of the house began to melt away the cold.

Stiles held the coat Scott had given him tighter around himself as he stared towards Scott, returning the smile.

“Jackson made me lose my keys back at school, so Derek brought me here for some clothes.” Scott jumped over the rail, landing gracefully on his feet in front of Stiles. His face twisted into a disgusted frown as his hand came to rest over his nose blocking the smell.

“Dude you reek.... Like Derek.... Why do you reek like Derek?” Stiles shifted nervously from one foot to another, he didn't see a point in anyone else having to find out about his birth defect today.

“Derek says it'll help keep Jackson and Isaac from pulling that same shit today with me! I mean holy shit, dude. I was almost killed by two were wolves! You know how hard it is to be a human and outrun two werewolves!? It was fucking difficult! I'm just glad I get to live and breathe another day! But seriously, dude. Try being human and outrunning two werewolves that are trying to kill you... You will so understand why I am okay with smelling like Derek!” Scott laughed softly as he shook his head at Stiles while the smaller teen babbled on about his 'close encounter with death'.

Scott turned his attention past Stiles, towards Derek as the alpha walked into the house.

“So what, you two just cuddled until you stunk of Derek?” Stiles spoke up before Derek could say anything, still intending to keep his secret from everyone else.

“Yea we cuddled! I was cold okay?! Remember I ran around the forest half naked in the middle of goddamn winter to keep myself alive! Besides it’s okay for guys to want to cuddle! Nothing wrong with cuddling! Cuddling can be masculine!” Derek narrowed his eyes slightly towards Stiles as Scott burst out with laughter. His hand pressing against his stomach as the laughter pulled at his abdominal muscles.

“Yea, yea you're right Stiles.”

“Where is Jackson and Isaac?” Derek asked as he sniffed the air searching for any sign of the two betas. His glare still locked onto Stiles.

“Out back... In their underwear... Cooling off... Fair punishment I'd say.” Scott directed his attention to the back of the house. His eyes beginning to change into yellow-gold as he listened to the sound of the two betas whining outside.

“No.... Get them to run around the forest barefoot for three hours THEN it will be perfect pay back!” Stiles grumbled as his body shuddered remembering what he'd just gone through.

“Go get them... I got a job for them.” Scott nodded and quickly darted off to the back door.

“You didn't tell him?! He has no idea does he!? Are you crazy!?” Stiles inched away from Derek's snarls, and growls, his back pressing into the wall behind him.

“I never saw a reason for it! He doesn't need to know... No one else does okay?! Everything will work out... It will all be fine! So don't tell anyone! Okay?! I can't have anyone else knowing... I can't let anyone.... Please! Just don't tell... If anyone else finds out my life will be ruined!” Derek released another strained sigh, his hand pressing against his temple trying to rub out the headache forming there.

Something about Stiles begging, crying, and pleading with him to keep silent made him crumble and agree.

Although he knew it was a bad idea, he couldn't stop himself.

“Fine! But YOU have to tell Scott sooner or later!”

“Tell me what?” Scott asked as he walked back into the foyer, followed closely by the two betas. Stiles averted his attention from the two, refusing to look towards the men who had almost raped him only hours ago.

“That's for Stiles to tell you... As for you two…” Derek's voice darkened, a low rumbled growl forming in his chest as he spoke towards the two betas before him.

“You two are going back to the school. One of you go find Stiles's keys and bring his jeep here. The other one gets his bag, clothes, shoes, and phone from the school and bring them here... I don't care who does what... But I want you both to be back here in one hour.” Jackson shot a glare towards the alpha, suddenly defiant towards him.

“Why the hell should we? It's not our fault Stiles pissed us off! What ever he did to almost get his ass killed was probably his own fault.” Derek turned towards Scott, his eyes narrowing again.

“You didn't tell them?”

“I figured you'd want to... Seeing as how you're the alpha and all…” Derek sighed shaking his head before turning his attention towards Stiles.

“Go for a shower... Then get yourself dressed in my room... What ever you can find that's clean, you can wear.” Stiles nodded slowly. He turned towards the stairs running up them to distance himself from the two betas below.

Derek turned his attention towards Jackson. His eyes turning red as his aggression towards the disrespectful pup became very violent.

He resisted hitting Jackson or Isaac.

He resisted, but it was hard

“You idiots didn't try to kill Stiles...” Derek's voice hissed out softly. His eyes narrowing more as his fists clenched tightly together.

Isaac stared at Derek with confused eyes, before suddenly piecing together everything.  
Stiles was mostly naked, smelt of shame, fear, and sex. His heartbeat had quickened in terror upon seeing himself, and Jackson enter the room. Derek's sudden hostility towards them.

“We raped him...” Derek relaxed slightly seeing the horror on Isaac and Jackson's faces.

“No... But you almost did... You two are going to keep your distance from Stiles for a while... You two are going to do what ever it takes to make it up to him... And if I hear either of you so much as looks at him wrong, Scott and I will personally neuter you both!” Derek released a low, intimidating growl towards the betas.

“Get your asses dressed, and get Stiles's things before I REALLY lose my temper!” Isaac was the first gone, darting into the kitchen where he'd left his clothes, he'd gotten himself dressed and darted out the front door, towards the school.

It was Jackson who took his time, still shocked by what he'd been told. He'd almost raped Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Stiles! The fact that it was Stiles alone wasn't what shocked him, but the fact that his wolf had been attracted to a man in the first place.

He walked to the kitchen and dressed himself, before darting out after Isaac back to the school.

Scott stared towards the front door, his eyes narrowing slightly, “So exactly what did happen?... I'm still confused.”

“Trust me... It’s been too long of a day to deal with anything else... Call the sheriff, and tell him Stiles is sleeping over at your place...” Scott raised a brow towards Derek.

“He's coming home with me?”

“No... You're both staying the night.” Derek grumbled softly before stepping towards the stairs.

“I guessed as much... You might want to take your own advice though... You could use a clean pair of pants, Derek.” Derek stopped walking. He turned his attention towards Scott in confusion.

“What?”

“You got a blood stain on your pants.. Right between your legs” Derek looked down at his pants, and released a sigh of aggression seeing the stain mentioned, right in the spot Stiles had straddled him.

“Fan-fucking-tastic…” Scott chuckled at Derek's irritated grumble. He watched as the alpha stepped up the stairs, heading towards his room.

Derek laid on his bed with his eyes closed and his hands resting behind his head as he listened to the sounds of the house. He heard Scott in the living room talking to Stiles's father. He heard Peter in his room typing away at his laptop. He heard Boyd and Erica in Boyd's room studying. He heard the rumble of the jeep’s engine as it pulled up to the house. He heard the front door opening and shutting, and heard the sound of footsteps rushing through the house.

He heard the sound of the shower water running, and continued to listen, hearing Stiles' rigid breathing as he showered.

He opened his eyes hearing the sharp intake of breath from the teen and allowed himself to frown.

It amazed him sometimes just how much Stiles could put himself through and still come out the other end just fine. It amazed him, that even after running through the cold for three hours in nothing but boxers, his feet being slashed open, and two of his friends nearly raping him, just how calm the boy seemed.

But now he realized it was all just a front, a shield Stiles used to keep other from worrying about him. He knew this because he laid upon his bed, listening to the sound of running water, and Stiles' faint sobbing from the bathroom.

Sometimes the worst things happened to the nicest of people.


	5. Pervy Peter

~*~*~*~*Chapter 5~*~*~*~*  
Stiles wiped the mirror free of fog, and stared towards his reflection.

He admitted just how horrible he looked, his eyes were blood shot from all the crying he'd done, dark bags hung under his eyes indicating just how tired he actually was, he quickly wiped his face dry with the towel beside the sink, trying to dry his eyes before anyone saw. Before anyone could realize he had been crying.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, and slowly stepped towards the door to the bathroom, his boxers tucked into the crook of his arm as he opened the door and stared towards the blue shirt in front of him, he slowly looked up towards the taller body standing in front of the door and shuddered watching as blue eyes stared back towards him

“Peter...” Stiles tried to keep himself from sounding as terrified as he was, for a moment he had forgotten the elder Hale lived at the house, and now he was regretting coming over. Peter's brows rose above his head as he watched Stiles shift uncomfortably, a sly smirk spread over his lips

“My, my... This is a very interesting turn of events...” Stiles inched back into the bathroom as Peter raised his hand, brushing his fingers along Stiles' neck and shoulder

“He scented you.... To keep the beta's in line?.... Or is it because he's crushing on you?” Stiles felt his heart begin to race, his body shuddering at the closeness of Peter as the elder inched closer, his eyes tinting with a slight yellow glow

“You smell absolutely delicious Stiles” 

“Back off Peter” Peter froze in place, hearing the growling voice from behind him, Stiles pushed past Peter, and quickly ran towards Derek by the door, he hid himself behind the larger teen glaring hatefully towards the older Hale.

Peter laughed and held his hands up defensively

“I didn't mean anything really... I was just lured in by his astonishing smell...” Derek snarled at Peter in a warning, his eyes narrowing towards his uncle

“Calm down Derek... I know better than to play with your toys before you bore with them” Peter stepped towards the door walking out of the bathroom slowly, watching Stiles as he walked off down the hall back towards his room

“The hell is wrong with him...” Stiles muttered softly as he continued to stare down towards the empty hall Peter had disappeared down

“They still haven't found a name for it yet” Derek muttered as he turned around staring towards Stiles

“Are you okay?...”

“Hey he was just being super creepy... That's all.. You know... Normal 'uncle bad touch'...” Stiles muttered softly as he held the towel around his waist tighter

“I'm not talking about Peter... Your eyes are red....” Stiles shook his head quickly, forcing a smile upon his lips

“I'm fine! It must be my seasonal allergies!” Derek rose a brow watching Stiles blatantly lie to him 

“In the middle of winter?”

“I'm allergic to snow....” 

“Uh huh...” Stiles released a sigh before stepping out into the hall

“Look can we get me some clothes now please?” Derek followed behind Stiles, walking towards his bedroom.

Stiles stepped inside, and slowly turning his head to look back at Derek as the alpha walked in behind him

“Get dressed in what ever you can find... Then try and get some sleep... Before you pass out” Derek muttered as he stepped towards his bed taking a seat, he watched as Stiles began to get dressed slowly into a pair of baggy sweat pants, and and a long sleeve sweater he'd found upon the floor

“So... Did Jackson, and Isaac bring my stuff? I should probably head home... You know so I can get some sleep...” Derek rolled his eyes towards Stiles before pulling himself off of the bed

“You're not going home... Not with everything that happened today... You're in shock and you need to be somewhere that is safe...” Stiles frowned as he watched Derek step towards him, he inched away from the alpha pressing his back against the wall behind him fearing Derek was still angry at him

“You can sleep on my bed... I'll take the couch... The beta's won't come in here... Not even if you weren't scented by me... They know better... Go to sleep.... And calm down... You look like a rabbit about to be eaten” Stiles began to relax watching as Derek stepped towards the door, his hand resting upon the handle

“I'll bring you up some food in a bit... Just try to relax.... The last thing we need to deal with is you having a heart attack” Derek spoke softly, for the first time all that night his voice was neither laced with annoyance, aggression, nor feral sounds, he opened the door stepping out of the room leaving Stiles alone to rest  
.  
\----- 

He knew he should have been at least a little cold, it was a thought that flashed through his terrified mind as he ran completely naked through the dense forest.

He could feel the ice, and snow crack under his feet, he could feel the wind brush past his naked skin, but he felt nothing, nothing but fear, terror, and desperation to escape the five pack members hunting him.

He had no idea how he'd gotten into this situation, he'd remembered going to sleep in Derek's bed, but when he'd opened his eyes he was naked in an unknown wooded area, surrounded by Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Scott, and Peter.

The pupils of their eyes dilated, their chests rumbling in an appeased growl.

He knew what was happening. So he ran, ran as fast as his legs could take him through the dark, thick forest. But fast wasn't fast enough, he could hear the five behind him approach him, he could hear their growls at one another, he heard their feet snapping twigs, crushing the snow, and ice, he heard their claws scratching and breaking the bark upon the trees they past.

His chest began to hurt as he ran, it started to become harder to breathe, his legs started to shake, and wobble under his weight as he struggled to keep running through the forest, jumping over shrubs, and thorn bushes, pushing himself off of the tree's he past just to get slightly ahead of the pack pursuing him.

He heard a howl in the darkness far from him, and he slowed himself down slightly, his eyes scanning the woods around him, trying to find some kind of land mark, anything to alert him to just how close the Hale house might me.

He heard the others' howl back towards the first howl, all five singing their wolf song towards the moon above. And one sounding particularly close.

He turned his head slightly, glancing over his shoulder from where he's assumed the howling had come from, his sight was greeted with nothing more then darkness, no strange shadows lurking within the forest behind him, no human shapes.

Just darkness.

He made a soft sound of pain running into something hard, the force sending him stumbling back a few inches before he turned around staring towards what he'd run into. Or in this case; whom.

His face paled in terror, his eyes widening in horror as he inched away from the person standing before him, the blue in Peter's eyes was non existent now, his lips curled into a malicious smirk as he stepped towards Stiles.

Stiles turned to flee, but felt the sharp sting of Peter's claws on his arm dragging him back, he felt his body press close to the older man's chest.

His eyes began to water, his hands began to shake, his breathing shortened as his panic began to consume him, he felt Peter's hands run down along his sides, he felt the elders lips upon his neck

“Stiles....?” he faintly heard Derek's voice echo throughout the forest, he struggled against Peter's hold, tears beginning to burn as tears sprung free from his eyes and down his cheeks

“Help me!! Someone help me!! Anyone please!! Please!! Help!!” He hoped if Derek couldn't hear him, perhaps one of the beta's would hear him and intervene, he hoped the beta would at least fight Peter for the right to Stiles' body instead of just letting Peter do what he wanted

“Stiles?!” Again he heard Derek's voice, this time it sounded more clear, much closer, and more desperate

“Derek! Help me! Please!!!” Peter's hold upon him tightened, he closed his eyes tightly praying Derek would find them, praying the alpha would stop what Stiles knew was going to happen

“Open your eyes Stiles! Open your eyes damn it!” Stiles shook within the hold, his cheeks wet with tears in Peter's tight embrace

“Stiles! Open your eyes!” He forced his eyes open, and stared through his tears towards Derek hovering over him, his eyes widened in shock seeing the alpha so close, and quickly he pulled himself into a seated position his eyes frantically, fearfully searching for the approach of the other four werewolves

“They're coming to get me! They want to kill me!”

“Stiles calm down... It was just a dream... You're okay... You were crying out in your sleep....” It was then Stiles saw he wasn't in the woods anymore, he was back in the Hale house, still safely tucked away in Derek's bed, his hands began to rub the sleep from his eyes as his body shuddered

“W-what time is it?” He tried to get his mind off of how embarrassed he actually was, having been caught crying because of a bad dream

“Quarter to ten...” Stiles stared towards Derek in disbelief and looked around the darkened room. He'd gone to bed right after Derek had left him in the room, sometime after nine o'clock, and although he'd only slept an hour or so he felt as if he'd been sleeping for hours

“I guess I should get home before it gets too late....” Derek's brows furrowed together in slight confusion, before he pulled himself off the bed, towards the window he pulled the blinds up allowing the sunlight to fill the room. He slowly walked back towards the bed smirking as he sat back on the mattress at Stiles' feet

“Quarter to ten... AM Stiles” Stiles jumped from the bed, his eyes widened in shock as he stumbled within the blankets tight embrace, and fell towards the floor before catching himself 

“I'm late for school! Shit why didn't you wake me earlier?! Its the last day before winter break too! Damn it Derek!” Derek watched as Stiles stumbled around the room, fighting with the blankets tight embrace

“You're not going that's why I didn't wake you... Scott will bring you any homework you might get over break, and the school has already been called informing them you were sick” Stiles glared towards Derek, he opened his mouth to argue but froze as he looked past the elder his eyes widening towards the bed in horror

“Oh god....” Derek rose a brow before turning towards what Stiles had been staring at, he saw the red stain upon the sheets, and although he knew he should have been pissed he honestly didn't see a problem

“I'm sorry Derek! I'm sorry... Oh god... That... That's just... Oh god please don't kill me...” Derek pulled himself off his bed slowly, walking towards Stiles he grabbed Stiles' arm

“I am going to have to break that promise Stiles... There is one person we should talk to about this... Someone who can help you” Stiles shook, his face burning with embarrassment as he stared towards the bloody sheet, his eyes beginning to water again

“Calm down Stiles... It's normal-”

“It's not normal! I'm not normal! I'm a freak!” Stiles screamed out, trying to pull himself from Derek's touch

“Stiles! It IS normal... You are NOT a freak... You are unique....You need to calm down... Go for a shower and wash up... Everything is fine... The sheets can be washed, and if not then I can buy new ones... Just go for a shower and relax... Everything will be fine” Stiles took a shuddering breath before nodding slowly, he silently walked towards the bedroom door and stepping out into the hall.

Derek released a soft sigh before reaching into his pocket and pulling free his phone, he scrolled through the seven contacts on his phone, before clicking on the one he needed to talk to.

He listened to the line ring three times before the feminine voice answered on the other end

“Hello?”

“Erica... I need a favour... How fast can you get here?” Derek heard the wind blowing into the speaker of the phone, and knew Erica was in a dead run back towards the house

“In a few minutes”

“Good, when you get here go straight to the bathroom, there's an issue I need your help with” He lowered the phone from his ear, and clicked the red button disconnecting the call, he stepped towards the door and walked out staring towards Peter standing beside the bathroom door. He heard the water rushing inside, he narrowed his eyes as he walked towards his uncle

“You realize with all that blood keeping the beta's out of your room will be damn near impossible now... Even if they know you'll kill them. That scent will draw them in” Peter spoke softly, his eyes narrowing towards the younger Hale “No matter how hard you try... There is no way to protect him all the time Derek... Sooner or later you will mess up and someone will scoop that sweet boy from your grasp... And mark him as theirs” Derek snarled softly in a warning, his hands clenching into fists at his side

“Are you threatening me Peter?”

“No Derek... Simply warning you” Peter pushed himself off the wall, and stalked back towards his own room, a victorious grin upon his face. Derek stepped forward, intending to follow Peter, and put an end to any thoughts the man might have about Stiles, but stopped himself hearing the front door open and close, and seeing Erica run up the stairs towards him

“So... What's so important that you called me out of class?” Derek turned towards the bathroom door knocking, he heard the water shut off

“Yea?”

“I'm coming in... Cover yourself because Erica is here too” Derek heard the sound of Stiles' feet sliding against the ceramic flooring of the tub, he heard a loud crash and a string of curses from Stiles

“Why is she here?!” Derek opened the door, walking inside followed by Erica

“She is a girl... She can help you... Unless you want to bleed on everything you own” Stiles' face began to burn again as he held the towel around his waist tightly, his eyes staring towards the ground in shame

“What is going on exactly? Not that I'm pitching a bitch fit seeing Stiles naked... But it smells like blood in here...” Derek narrowed his eyes towards Stiles, watching as the younger teen shifted around nervously

“Stiles... Tell her” Stiles glanced up from the floor, then quickly turned away shaking his head

“No.... She doesn't need to know”

“The more of us who know... The better we can help... Stiles... Tell her” 

“No” Derek growled softly before turning towards Erica silently urging her to help him

“Stiles... You can trust me... I promise I won't say anything... I really just want to help.... Are you injured?” Erica stepped closer to Stiles, worry spread over her face as her eyes ran along his bruised body, searching for the injury producing the amount of blood she smelt

“I'm fine.... I.... I'm not injured...”

“Stiles I can smell the blood... Its a lot of blood too... What happened?” Derek crossed his arms, giving Stiles another warning glare to talk

“I'm... I'm not normal...”

“None of us are anymore Stiles... Please talk to me...”

“I'm.... A.... A...” Erica stood in front of Stiles, her hands resting gently upon his shoulders, silently begging him to tell her “I'm a hermaphrodite.... I'm not injured... Its just... T-that time... M-my first time... Actually...” Erica stared towards Stiles in shock, and then horror as she turned her attention towards Derek, a growl escaping her lips as the yellow-gold colour consumed her iris's 

“Get. Out”


	6. Little sheep

~*~*~*~*Chapter 6~*~*~*~*  
Derek had been shocked by the aggressive tone used by Erica.  She had never spoken to him in such a way before, but he understood.  Most female werewolves were overly protective of other females, a motherly instinct they held.  Eric thought of Stiles as one of her own now, a 'female' new to everything going on, a young 'female' she felt she had to protect against the sex crazed males.  
   
And Derek knew what would happen if he didn't listen.  He knew that, even though he was the alpha, Erica wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he stayed too close.  He slowly made his way out of the bathroom, leaving Erica to deal with Stiles' 'problem' and slowly he made his way down the stairs.  Derek released a soft sigh of relief.  At least now, he had some backup in keeping the other males under control.  
   
Erica stared at Stiles in shock, her hands hovering just above his shoulder.  She didn't know what to feel right now.  Angered that Stiles had kept this from her?  Happy that he even told her at all?  Sad because the boy was obviously depressed about his situation?  All the emotions she could have felt, and all she wanted to do was hold Stiles close, tell him it was okay.  She wanted to do everything she could to make it easier for the boy.  
   
After all, Stiles was a boy living with a rare medical condition.  
   
“First, we should get you some clothes...  Then I'll show you how to use pads...  Because I don't think you'll want to try tampons…”  Erica's voice was soft, as if fearing to raise her tone, concerned she would frighten Stiles.  Stiles nodded, watching as Erica scurried around the bathroom trying to find something.  
   
“So that's why Isaac and Jackson attacked you last night?  I never would have thought.... I'm sorry Stiles.  I should have went to school yesterday...”  Stiles shook his head slowly, watching as Erica swung open cabinets and drawers.  She pulled free a thin square object, handing it to Stiles.  
   
“I'll go steal some clothes from Isaac's room...  You're about his size...  It'll be a better fit than Derek's...  Stay here.”  Erica darted from the bathroom, leaving Stiles alone.  
   
Stiles stared down towards the floor, as he waited for Erica to return.  
   
“You realize no amount of help will protect you Stiles... You have been doomed to suffer from the moment you met Derek?”  Stiles jumped slightly, his eyes widening towards Peter as he man leaned against the door frame, watching him with curious, amused eyes.  
   
“What?”  
   
“No matter how much Derek 'scents' you…  No matter how much Erica fights to protect you...  Sooner or later one of these pups will smell you...  They will hunt you down...  Rape you...  And most likely mark you as theirs...  No matter how hard Derek tries to protect you...  Even his scent on you will only hold the beta's back for so long...  And then there is the issue of Scott...  He isn't even a beta...  He's an alpha...  The SECOND you stop reeking of another alpha male he WILL attack you...  Then you'll be left broken, wounded, tainted…  With no friends to help you....”  Peter smirked wickedly at Stiles, stepping into the bathroom.  “That's why it would be a good idea to get yourself a boyfriend....  Let him fuck you until you can't walk straight...  That is the only way to stop a pursuing heat-struck beta....  That is the only way to protect yourself.”  Stiles stared in confusion at Peter, not as fearful as he was earlier by the approach of the older man.  
   
“Why do you think Lydia, Allison and Erica haven't had issues like this before?  All of them have had sex....  They've all had a male mark them as theirs.”  Stiles' body tensed, feeling Peter's figures brush against his cheek, his eyes widened as he pulled himself away from the touch.  
   
“Derek wouldn't even think about sleeping with you...  He shot you down didn't he?  Well... That leaves whom?  Isaac obviously has a thing for Scott...  Scott it like a brother to you...  Boyd has Erica...  And Jackson hates you as it is....  Hmm... Oh!  Only one wolf left who would consider helping you...”  Stiles swallowed a hard lump in his throat, his hands shaking as he gripped the towel tightly around his waist, fearful of what would happen if he let it drop.  
   
“Me…”  Peter whispered in a hushed tone, his pupils dilating as he inhaled deeply.  “What do you say, Stiles?”  Stiles felt Peter's breath upon his neck.  He inched away slowly, his hands shaking pressing into Peter's chest.  
   
“Not a snowball’s chance in Hell!  Get away from me!”  Peter snarled aggressively, his hand gripping Stiles' wrist tightly.  Stiles began to struggle against the hold, his eyes widening in terror.  
   
“Peter!  Let him go!”  Peter released his hold quickly.  He turned his attention toward the door, watching as Derek stepped into the bathroom.  The alpha’s eyes were glowing red, his claws extended.  
   
“Forgive me...  I was just talking to Stiles when your scent began to wear off of him...”  
   
“Leave!”  Peter raised his hands again and slowly stepped past Derek, out of the bathroom.  Derek sighed softly before turning to Stiles, stepping towards him.  
   
“Are you okay?”  
   
“Is it true?  What he said about the girls?  The only reason they're not attacked is because of the guys they're with?”  Derek stared down at Stiles before nodding slowly another sigh escaping his lips.  
   
“Yes...  It’s a mating right....  Werewolves know better than to mess with someone’s 'mate'...  Erica and Lydia are protected by the scents of Boyd and Jackson....  Allison smells of her new boyfriend....  It's like a stench that wards off other males...  Much like the scent Scott smelled last night....  He wasn't drawn to you because you smelled like me...”  
   
“So...  If I get someone to sleep with me...  I wouldn't have to deal with these idiot wolves always humping my leg?”  
   
“In a way, yes....”  
   
“Then Peter was right...  I am royally screwed right now!  I mean, I can't even attract girls!  And now the only way to stop some idiot wolf from raping me is to get a guy!?  How well is that going to work out Derek?   Honestly, how easy do you think it will be for me to find a boyfriend who won't be disgusted by my bleeding once a month?  In case you forget gay dudes usually don't like to have sex with women!  So me being part woman is NOT going to attract anyone!”  
   
“Stiles....”  
   
“No!  It's fine...  I'm fine...  I just....  It’s been a hard couple of days....  I think I just want to go home now...”  Derek nodded slowly, watching as Stiles slowly stepped out of the bathroom and towards Derek's room.  
   
Erica stepped into the bathroom, staring at Derek with narrowed brown eyes.  
   
“Don't say anything....  Just get him some clothes and walk him out to his jeep.”  Erica rolled her eyes at Derek's voice, but complied.  She slowly walked towards the alpha’s room a pile of clothes in her arms for Stiles to try on.  
   
Derek watched from the living room window as Stiles walked to his jeep.  He faintly heard Erica explaining what to buy for that time of the month.  He watched as Stiles gave a quick smile and wave to the blonde haired woman before jumping into his jeep and driving off down the forest drive way.  
   
Erica stepped back into the house, a small smile on her lips as she walked towards Derek.  
   
“He'll be coming back tonight, he said...  He wants to buy new sheets for your bed...  Said he'll bring them by later.”  Derek continued to stare out the window, his hands balled into fists upon his lap.  
   
“Call the others...  Tell them to head back here now...”  
   
“What?...  Why?”  Derek turned his attention away from the window, his eyes narrowing slightly at her.  
   
“Today is the last day before Winter break....  We are leaving town tonight...  It’s the only way to keep Stiles safe.”  
   
“Well...  Let me call Stiles and tell him we're leaving.”  
   
“No!”  Derek snarled as he rose from his seat, his eyes narrowing towards Erica.  
   
“Stiles will do whatever he can to stop us from leaving him...  And you know that you and I alone can't watch over five males...  No matter how hard we try...  Peter is right...  I will fuck up and Stiles will get hurt....  We leave town tonight...  We don't tell Stiles...  And when we come back, I'll explain everything to him.”  Erica sighed softly as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to the five wolves still at school.  
   
“Should I start packing?”  
   
“Only if you want to wear something aside from what's on you now...  Hurry!”  Erica darted up the stairs, her eyes narrowing towards Peter as she darted past him towards her room.  Peter stepped down the stairs, staring at Derek with curious eyes.  
   
“You honestly think running away will protect him?”  
   
“It will keep all of you away from him long enough.”  
   
“And what about next month?  Or the one after that?  Or the one after that?  Or any other month until he dies?  Are you just going to keep running away from him?”  Derek snarled faintly, his fangs growing as he stared towards his uncle.  
   
“I'll figure it out when that time comes...  Go pack anything you want for the next week and a half.”  Peter sighed softly as he raised his hands again in defense.  
   
“No need to yell...  I can hear you loud and clear.”  Derek rolled his eyes, watching his uncle stalk up the stairs to pack his things.  He turned his attention back to the window, a frown pulling at his lips.  
Hopefully Stiles would understand.  
   
\----  
   
It was late by the time he'd gotten back to the Hale house.  After confessing to his father when he'd gotten home that he'd finally gotten his first period, he was forced to go back to his doctor and make sure everything was okay.  Now, hours later, he'd found himself driving through the darkness trying to get to the Hale house before it got too late.  
   
He'd talked to Erica about getting everyone except Derek out of the house before he came over that night.  He wanted to drop off new sheets to make up for the ones he'd ruined.  
   
He pulled his jeep near the front door of the house and shut off the engine.  He stared in confusion towards the dark and eerily empty looking house with concern.  
   
He'd told Erica to get Derek to stay behind.  
   
He pulled himself out of the car and slowly stepped towards the house, knocking on the door loudly.  He waited, listening for any signs that someone was home.  
   
It was then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  He reached down and checked the text message sent to him by Erica.  
   
'D's took us all on a trip out of town to train us.... Will b gone 4 a week or so... Phones are being confiscated... B good!'  Stiles stared at the message in anger, glowering at the screen.  
   
He threw his phone upon the wooden flooring of the patio and stormed off back to his jeep.  He climbed into the front seat, turning the key over in the ignition.  He heard nothing but silence.  He slowly turned the key back before trying again, not even a rev of the engine trying to start.  
   
“Fuck!!”  Stiles rested his head against the steering wheel of his jeep, staring down towards the horn button.  He irritably unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of his jeep popping the hood.  He walked towards the front of the hood searching for what was wrong.  
   
His eyes widened seeing everything in place as it should be except for the battery which was completely missing.  His face paled as he slowly shut the hood of his jeep and walked towards the Hale house to retrieve his phone.  
   
He suddenly could feel eyes upon him, but he tried to act as normal and calm as possible as he picked up his phone and called Derek's cell.  
   
There was no ring, just voice mail.  
   
“D-Derek....  I need you to c-come back...  There's something at your place with me...  Dude...  It ripped my battery out of my jeep....”  He ended the call.  His hands were shaking as he reached down, pressing the button call his father's phone.  
   
Again, only voice mail.  
   
Stiles released a cry of pain, feeling sharpened claws scratching his hand, ripping the phone free.  He stared in horror at the tall red-haired man who effortlessly crumbled the phone in his hand, a dark smirk forming on his lips, his green eyes glowing within the darkness.  
   
“My, my, my little sheep....  What is a pretty little thing like you doing out here?  Don't you know there are vicious wolves on the loose?”  Stiles shuddered as he inched away from the man, his eyes widened in horror.  
   
“I was....  C-coming to get dinner ready...  For when my pack comes back!  I'd run off now if I were you...  They'll be back any minute from training!  And they don't like strangers on their property.”  Stiles inched back towards the door, his hand gripping the handle tightly as he tried to twist it, trying to open the door.  
   
“Oh?  Any minute?  Well then I guess that means we have to skip the introductions and foreplay and get straight to it then…”  Stiles ducked under the man’s arm and ran towards his jeep jumping into the front seat.  He locked the doors and shook crawling into the back seat.  
   
“Now, now little lamb.  I really don't want to have to hurt you...”  Stiles covered his ears with his hands, hearing the sound of the man's claw slashing along the metal of his jeep, circling him.  He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight back the tears.  
   
“But I will hurt you if you continue to ignore me...”  Stiles pressed his hands tighter against his ears, praying at least his father would come looking for him and would show up to save him.  
   
He heard the loud growl from outside and then the smashing of his windshield.  He released a startled cry, watching as the man dragged himself into the jeep, his eyes glowing yellow-gold as he crawled towards Stiles, his claws raised towards the boy’s face.  
   
“Too late little sheep!”


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*Chapter 7~*~*~*~*  
His fingers grappled tightly at the dirt as he dragged himself through the snow, the mud and the slush upon the ground.  He could feel the blood pooling down along his chest and neck.  His left eye swelled shut as the blood blacked with infection.  His left arm lay at his side, rendered useless as his right hand dug into the mud again, desperately trying to get away.  Trying to find help before the darkness of his mind took over again.  
   
He had no idea how long the wolf had him captive for.  He'd had no idea how long he'd been bitten, scratched, stabbed, snapped and raped.  
   
But it didn’t matter how long it had been.  No one seemed to have come looking for him.  No one seemed to be missing him.  
   
He released a gurgled noise as he dragged his broken and shattered body through the ditch.  He could see the road ahead.  He could hear a car approaching and with all his power he dragged himself to the road, lying in the middle of the concrete.  He waited for the driver to either see him and stop, or not see him completely and finally end his suffering.  
   
He heard the tires screech to a halt.  He closed his right eye as he spat a wad of clotted blood out of his throat.  It was getting harder to breathe.  His chest hurt too much, he heard the voices of the women as they jumped from their car.  The all too familiar voices of his best friend’s ex-girlfriend and the girl he'd been in love with since...  Well...  Forever…  
   
“Oh my God!  Is he dead!?”  Lydia screamed, her heels clicking against the ground, as she ran towards him then back to her car.  She rushed back over, covering his naked body with a blanket she'd kept in the trunk.  
   
“He's breathing!  Allison call an ambulance!”  He heard the sound of the phone’s beeping as the numbers were pressed in.  His right eye opened and he stared at the strawberry blonde hovering over him.  
   
“Sir!  It’s okay, sir!  We're calling an ambulance now!  Just hold on okay?!  Just try to keep breathing!  Shit!  Allison I need something to stop the bleeding!  His throat's been slashed.”  He stared at Lydia in confusion.  Had she not recognized who he was?  Did she not realize that she knew him?  
   
He made another gurgling sound, as he wheezed for air.  The tightness in his chest, making it harder for him to breathe.  
   
“They're on their way!  Here!”  Lydia took Allison's jacket and pressed it over the wound on the man's neck, her fingers gently running over the unknown man's swollen face.  
   
“Oh God...  What the Hell does something like this?!”  Allison shuddered as she knelt beside the man, her eyes narrowing as she scanned his body.  She looked at the three lined infected gashes covering the young, naked body of the man.  
   
“I know exactly what does damage like this....  Werewolf...”  
   
“But the pack is out of town!  They won't be back for five or six days...”  
   
“Then there is an omega around here....  We gotta call Scott...  Or Jackson...  Or Derek...  We gotta warn them!”  He opened his mouth to speak, to tell them how useless it would be to try and contacting the pack.  They wouldn't come, but only ended up spitting more blood up.  He felt Lydia's hands rest upon his forehead, trying to calm him down as the sound of sirens approached.  
   
“The paramedics are here!  It’s okay, sir...  You're going to be okay now.”  Stiles closed his eye, his right hand squeezing tightly as his body relaxed under the comforting touch of the girls.  
   
He felt another set of hands on him.  He felt the paramedics begin checking him over, his eye was forced open, forcing to stare into the blinding light.  
   
“He's alive!  We need to get him to the hospital!”  
   
“He's not breathing!  We need to get some air in this kid before he dies!”  
   
“I think his lung collapsed!”  The voices became faint as he finally allowed his mind to slip into the darkness.  His eye rolled to the back of his head as he slipped off into unconsciousness.  
   
\-----  
   
Scott leaned back in his seat, squished between Boyd and Isaac.  He released an irritated groan and shot a glare at Derek, his eyes narrowing.  
   
“Next time you decide we need to ditch town for ten days to 'train'...  Get a bigger car!”  Derek released a growl, his eyes narrowing toward the rear view mirror, glancing at Scott's reflection.  
   
“Stop… Whining.”  Scott rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to Peter in the passenger seat.  He watched as the elder Hale played a game of Tetris on his phone.  
   
“Can we at least get our phones back now?  Jackson, Erica and Peter have theirs!”  Scott whined out as he leaned his head on Isaac's shoulder, mocking a weakened state.  Derek watched as Isaac's face began to burn in embarrassment at having Scott actually touch him.  
   
“No...  You've waited ten days....  You can wait another half an hour.”  Scott groaned out irritably before kicking his feet up onto Boyd's lap, his eyes narrowing at Derek.  
   
“Derek, please!  I'm dying of boredom!”  Derek rolled his eyes staring back towards the road before him, his hands tightening around the steering wheel.  
   
“Just give him his phone PLEASE!  Before I'm forced to rip his legs off.”  Boyd snapped, a soft growl rumbling in his chest as he glared at Scott.  Peter chuckled at the childish act being played out in the back and slowly reached into the glove compartment retrieving the three phones there.  He tossed them back to the boys and watched as all three lit up and began turning their phones on.  
   
“Peter...” Derek warned softly  
   
“Oh please...  Those three were about two seconds away from arguing about who was on whose side and who was touching whom...  I saved us both a headache, Derek.”  Derek rolled his eyes before silently continuing to drive.  
   
“Holy shit dude...  Eighteen missed calls in ten days?!  Someone must love you,” Boyd mocked softly as he looked towards Scott's screen, eyeing the missed calls alerts and the unread message icon.  
   
“Wow...  And only four message?”  Scott rolled his eyes towards Boyd's mocking voice, and clicked the button to enter his voice mail  
   
“First new message: Scott!  It’s Sheriff Stilinski, I don't know if you know anything but...  Stiles called me a few hours ago...  I left my phone on mute and never got to answer it...  He's not answering me now...  I was wondering if he was with you...  I guess I'll call your mother...  See if she knows anything.”  
   
“Second message: Scott, it’s Mom...  Honey, I know you said Derek was taking your phone for this training camp or whatever you call it...  But I really need you to call me!  Please baby...  Please...”  
   
“Third message: Scott! Scott, it's Mom!  Please call me back when you get this....  I really need to talk to you...”  
   
“Fourth message: Scott call me as soon as you get this!...  Please!”  Scott stared at his phone in confusion, then back towards the others in the car.  
   
“I'm just taking a wild guess here, Scott...  But I think your mom wants you to call her...  Don't ask me how I know...  Call it....  Wolf intuition,” Peter spoke softly, never once looking up from his game, Scott heard the chuckling from Boyd, and Isaac.  
   
“It’s not funny guys... Mom sounded really freaked out!”  He quickly dialed his mother’s number and listened as it rung once, twice and before the third ring he heard the familiar, panicked voice on the other end.  
   
“Scott!?”  Scott pulled the phone away from his ear at the shout.  He shook his head slightly before putting the phone back.  
   
“Yeah mom..  It’s me... Why did you machine gun call me? I told you I was going to train with the pack...  I also mentioned Derek said no phones.”  
   
“Scott I need you to come to the hospital right away!”  
   
“What?  Why?...  Can't I at least go home and shower before you smother me with love and affection?”  Scott asked with a groan, his head falling to rest once again on Isaac's shoulder.  
   
“Something's happened to Stiles...”  Scott saw all attention within the car perk up.  He knew each person could hear his mother on the other end clearly.  He knew they could hear everything going on now fully alerted to her.  
   
“What?...  Mom, what happened?” The other line was silent for a moment, all except the sound of shuddering breath, and he realized his mother was trying not to cry.  
   
“We're at the hospital....  Just get over here!”  She cut the call off and Scott stared at the phone in his hands in shock and confusion.  He heard the engine roar slightly as the gas pedal was pressed harder towards the floor, the car speeding off down the road towards Beacon Hills Memorial.  
   
“You...  You think he's okay?”  Boyd having been the first to break the suddenly worried silence  
“If he was, he wouldn't be at the hospital,” Peter pointed out bluntly, his eyes narrowing towards Derek, silently saying 'I told you so'.  
   
“Scott, call Jackson.  Tell him to go straight back home with Erica...  I want them to wait there...  Don't tell them anything about what is going on, understood?”  Derek muttered darkly as he sped towards the hospital, not giving Scott any room to question him.  
   
\-----  
   
“You three stay here...  Or go home...  Or go run through the fucking woods..  I don't really care...  Just stay out of the hospital,” Derek said as he and Scott pulled themselves out of the cramped Camaro, his eyes narrowing towards Isaac, Boyd, and Peter.  
   
“But we want to see Stiles,” Isaac whined softly, his eyes beginning to swell with tears at the thought of not knowing what happened to Stiles.  
   
“Stay here Isaac...  At least until we can find out how bad Stiles is...  Too many of us at once might be too overwhelming for him...  Just stay... 'Kay?”  Scott spoke softly to Isaac, his hand resting on the younger teen's messy, curly locks.  Isaac nodded slowly in agreement, his eyes still watering as he watched Derek and Scott walk into the hospital.  
   
They'd tracked Mrs. McCall's scent to the second floor nurses station.  They walked to the desk silently and Scott watched as his mother rested her head upon the counter, on top of her arms.   
“Mom?” She turned her attention towards him quickly and nearly jumped over the counter, wrapping her arms tightly around Scott's neck.  
   
“Oh God, Scott!”  She held tightly, refusing to let go.  Scott held his mother, pulling her off of the counter and onto her feet.  
   
“Mom...  What happened?”  
   
“When we realized it was him...  Oh god I thought he was with you guys...  I thought he went to training with you...  I thought something happened to you all...  Then you weren't answering your phone...  I almost had a heart attack, Scott!”  Scott held his mother, staring at Derek in confusion.  
   
“Mom...  What is going on?  Where is Stiles?”  She released Scott and stood before the taller teen her eyes filling with tears.  
   
“Oh god, Scott...  We didn't even realize it was him until today...  Not until the swelling in his face went down enough for me to SEE it was him.”  She turned, and waved her arm to encourage the boys to follow her as she stepped through the halls, towards the ICU.  
   
“Mom?”  
   
“He'd been missing for five days before anyone found him...  We all thought he was with you guys and just forgot to call his dad...  Or he lost his phone again...  Something!  We never expected...  This...  He came in here five nights ago...  Your friends Lydia and Allison were coming home from a movie...  They found him in the middle of the road where he'd dragged himself from the middle of the woods.”  Derek stared through the window into the room, watching as the teen on the bed lay there lifelessly.  There were tubes coming out of his nose, and mouth, wires, and intravenous strapping him up to heart monitors, blood transfusions, blood pressure monitors, intravenous drips, and morphine.  
   
“W-what happened to him?”  Scott's voice cracked, threatening to release a sob at seeing his best friend, his brother figure, so beaten, hanging onto life by a sheer thread.  
   
“Best we can guess...  He was tortured....  His left arm is shattered...  His skull is fractured in three places.  His left eye may never function normally again.  He lost a terrifying amount of blood.  He had a collapsed lung.  His left leg was broken in three places and his right broken in four.  His body is covered in three to four inch deep gashes...  His throat was slit...  And he shows signs of sexual assault..”  Derek growled softly, his eyes narrowing as he listened.  
   
“His throat was SLIT!?”  Scott hissed through clenched teeth  
   
“Yeah...  The doctors are doing all they can...  But they say he may never talk again...”  Derek felt a slight tug of guilt pull at his heart.  Something about never hearing Stiles' voice again hurt him.  
   
“Can we go see him?” Derek asked softly, his eyes never once leaving Stiles' lifeless form upon the bed.  
   
“Yea...  Just be very careful...  He's still not really sure where he is...  He's heavily sedated...  For obvious reasons...”  Scott nodded at his mother, setting his hand upon her shoulder.  
   
“We'll be careful...  Thanks mom..”  She turned and left the two alone, letting them enter the room silently.  
   
The smell of sterilization, blood and the reeking scent of the male’s essence in the room made their heads spin.  Derek inhaled deeply, his eyes turning red.  
   
“Do you have the scent?”  Derek's voice softly growled towards Scott.  The alpha’s eyes narrowing at the damage done to Stiles, the bandage covering his left eye was tinted pink, and yellow, and he could smell the infection there.  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“Good...  We're going hunting later.”  Scott nodded slowly and quietly walked towards Stiles.  
   
“Jesus...”  Scott placed his hand over his mouth, trying to hold back a mournful cry.  The damage done to Stiles was far worse close up.  He could smell the infection, the rotting flesh, the smell of death from the wounds that would not naturally heal.  
   
Stiles would never be the same.  
   
Not without a bit of supernatural help.  
   
“It’s unbelievable.....  Mom says the swelling has gone down a lot...  How swollen was his face?....  He's still almost unrecognizable...  If I couldn't smell him..  I'd swear it was a mistake...  That this wasn't Stiles...  I'd think he was at home...  Trash talking us on some website for ditching him...”  Derek nodded in agreement, staring down at Stiles.  
   
His eyes moved towards the large blood soaked bandage upon Stiles' chest.  He reached over, slowly removing the bandage, to stare at the three large stitched up gashes lined up perfectly upon the pale skin.  His eyes narrowed, his chest rumbled in a soft growl.  
   
“Scott....  What does this look like to you?”  Scott pried his attention from examining the wound on Stiles' neck, the black stitching holding the skin on his neck closed, keeping the blood from spilling out.  He gaped at the marks, his eyes narrowing.  
   
“Claw marks....  A beta?”  Derek shook his head slowly, placing the bandage back over the wound.  “No...  A lone alpha.”  Scott released a loud growl, his eyes flashing yellow.  
   
“I'll kill him!”  Derek nodded in agreement with Scott, the pack was definitely going to hunt down the bastard who did this.  He returned his attention to Stiles and stared in shock as one dazed and confused brown eye stared up at him.  
   
“Stiles?!  Jesus dude! How are you?”  Stiles opened his mouth around the breathing tubes in his mouth, as if to answer his friend, but only managed a gurgled, choking cough.  
   
“Wait!  Don't talk!  Here.”  Scott handed Stiles, his phone setting up the text message for him.   
Stiles' right hand shook as he slowly pressed each letter slowly.  Derek watched with concern as Stiles again choked and a wad of blood ran down one of the tubes in his mouth.  
   
He dropped his hand to his side, panting softly as he closed his eye having finished writing out the message.  
   
'Never been better, anyone else want pizza, or is it just me?'  Derek growled out in anger before storming out of the room.  
   
He always knew Stiles hated to look weak.  He knew Stiles hated to be fawned over, to be treated like a fragile human being.  
   
But that's what he was!  He WAS fragile!  He WAS human!  And now he laid up in the hospital, dying, all because Derek had to take the ONLY form of protection Stiles had out of town for ten days.  
   
He stormed out towards the car and opened the passenger door.  He grabbed Peter roughly by the coat, dragging him out of the car.  
   
“Everyone OUT!  Boyd!  Call Erica and Jackson!  I'll take the car home..  We're going hunting!”  Isaac jumped from the car, his eyes widened in horror smelling the scent of Stiles' blood, and the scent of another man’s sex upon him  “You four are going to search the woods around here, all the way back towards home.  Find any traces you can as to where this bastards scent leads.”  
   
“And when we find him...  We're going to make him regret ever messing with Derek Hale's pack!”  Boyd smirked as he pulled himself from the car, having caught the scent and figuring out what happened.  Peter laughed faintly brushing Derek's hands off of him.  
   
“Well...  What are we waiting for?  Lead the way, Oh Mighty Derek”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry everyone for the long wait. All hell broke loose here the past few weeks... Between being gone for work 12+ hours a day, repeated hospital visits, and trying to keep up with my new relationship (the best part of this hellish year so far I've had no time to write.
> 
> Here is Chapter 7. Again SO SORRY!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is another story that I have been working on.... I got a beta already fixing the chapters up :) so.... Enjoy!


End file.
